U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,255 discloses a group of polycyclic imides which are useful as antihypertensive agents of the formula: ##STR4## wherein X is ##STR5## in which Y represents a single or double bond; and R.sup.2 is hydrogen or lower alkyl;
n is one of the integers 2, 3 or 4; PA1 m is one of the integers 1 or 2; PA1 R is 2-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyridinyl, 2-pyrazinyl, halo-substituted 2-pyrazinyl, 5-tetrazolyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted by halo, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy groups. PA1 n is one of the integers 2-5; PA1 R is phenyl, trifluoromethylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl in which the alkoxy substituent contains 1 to 3 carbon atoms, 2-pyrimidinyl, halopyrimidin-2-yl, 2-pyrazinyl, halopyrazin-2-yl, 2-pyridinyl, halopyridin-2-yl, cyano-pyridin-2-yl, quinolyl, or haloquinolyl; PA1 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2, taken together, are alkylene of 3 to 5 carbon atoms or alkenylene of 3 to 5 carbon atoms, or taken with the carbon atoms to which they are attached, R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 complete a benzene ring, or a group of the formula: ##STR7## PA1 m is 2-4; PA1 n is 0-4; PA1 X is lower alkylene, vinylene or O; PA1 R.sup.7 is unsubstituted or monosubstituted phenyl, 2-pyridinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl or 3-pyridazinyl; where the substituents are selected from the group lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, halo, cyano, nitro and trifluoromethyl; PA1 Ar is phenyl or phenyl substituted with halo, trifluoromethyl or alkoxy of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, or Ar is 2-pyrimidinyl or halopyrimidin-2-yl, 2-pyrazinyl or halo-pyrazin-2-yl, 2-pyridinyl, cyanopyridin-2-yl or halopyridin-2-yl;
and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,488 discloses a series of polycyclic imides useful as antipsychotics and anxiolytics of the formula: ##STR6## in which X is O,S,SO,SO.sub.2,--CR.sub.3 R.sub.4, where R.sub.3 and R.sub.4, independently, are hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or taken together with the carbon atom to which they are joined, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 form a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 5 carbon atoms;